


Shaky Legs

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, none of you use steven's magic spit get on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: After another successful session of pegging her boyfriend, Steven finally convinces Connie to let him eat her out. Multiple magical orgasms ensue.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	Shaky Legs

When it came to sex, Connie preferred focusing on Steven overall. It wasn't a self-sacrificing thing. Or, at least, it wasn't usually. She also had a great time. She also got off. But the idea of being the center of attention was far more distressing than pleasurable, so she tended to focus on Steven.

More specifically, she tended to focus on Steven's prostate, because there were few things better than hearing her boyfriend groan and gasp her name every time she thrust into him. She loved the little whimpers he made as she drizzled more of the warmed-up lube across her silicone cock and thrust it into him slicker and wetter than before. It was hard to get the right angle when they faced each other, but she always knew when she hit it. She'd always get a cracked voice, "Oh stars" and his whole face would scrunch up in the cutest, sexiest way.

This time, she thoroughly admired his face instead of kissing him, keeping the steady motion with her hips as she stroked inside again and again. His groans turned fo gasps and whimpers, his balls slowly bunching. She reached down with a satisfied grin to rub her lube covered thumb across his frenulum and instantly made him fall apart. He was so sensitive, so responsive, she savored every second and drawing out his orgasm, watching as the first spurts of cum across his belly faded into the last few dribbling over her fingers down his shaft. And then he was happily limp beneath her, so she kissed him deeply and gave him her love and headed off to clean everything real fast (including him) before settling down for cuddles.

"Did you finish?" he asked. His arms slid around her back, tugging her close so that their bodies, still slick with sweat, stuck together. He couldn't normally do much after she'd fucked him. His legs stayed a little too shaky, but cuddles were on the table. "I didn't think so, but I was a little out of it."

"No, but it was fun!" She beamed, tugging on a curl. "You were so  _ pretty _ ."

He grinned back, and his mouth moved across her jaw, making her wiggle a bit in his arms. " _ You'd _ be so pretty. All sweaty. Moaning. Squeaking. You know I really,  _ really _ wanna help. I  _ always _ want to help."

His hand cupped a breast, his fingers squeezing her nipple hard. She bucked her hips and brushed against his thigh as she tried to keep a clear head. It was hard when he was teasing her sensitive chest when his voice was all rumble and rough, but she managed, "Isn't that a character flaw?"

"Connie." He pulled back slightly, puppy dog eyes meeting hers. "Please? I want to help you. You take good care of me."

She knew what he was asking for. They'd talked about it once or twice, and he never pushed. She swallowed, now trying to imagine lying on her back, his face between her legs and his fingers inside her, and anxiety crept up her back a little at the helplessness of being so exposed and vulnerable - the possibility who wouldn't like what was down there. Connie shook her head with a little groan. "I can't be on the bottom and have you do all that to me. It's too much."

"Okay." Steven arched an eyebrow. His hands fell to her lower back and leg and he tugged, rolling onto his back. He had moved her like she weighed as much as a cotton ball, setting her up high so her knees dug into the mattress on either side of his shoulders. Her butt plonked down onto his fuzzy chest. "No bottom. Drown me."

She flushed, arms crossing over her chest and belly instinctively. "There's no way that's a flattering view." 

He giggled. "It  _ was _ before you covered it up."

"You're sure?" she asked, swallowing hard as she slowly dropped her arms. She tried to suck in her belly a little, tried to angle herself so she wouldn't look odd. "This is good? All of this is good?"

"I like it a lot." He turned his head to softly kiss her right thigh, then turned his head to her left to place a magic kiss there, sending a tingling spark up her spine. His hands fell to her butt, giving each cheek a squeeze and a gentle nudge. "Can we try like this? Is that okay? I really want to make you feel good."

Her heart thudded a little, but it was more excitement than fear. She closed her eyes and pushed up, too nervous to see Steven's reaction to her cunt in his face. She barely smothered a nervous groan realizing just what it must look like, how weird the positioning was, how  _ forceful _ .

But Steven cradled her ass with his palms as he kissed more firmly, moving slowly up her thighs with his mouth. The sensitive skin twitched from his slow exploration. Silky soft, warm lips moved closer and closer to the heat between her legs, only to pause at the spot where her thigh met her body, then slowly drag his hot, soft tongue over the joining.

She gasped, hands slipping across her belly, fists clenching as she looked for something to grab onto. That was  _ nice _ . She hadn't realized it would feel so nice. She had thought it would be like a wet finger, but it was so much hotter than his hands. Smoother. Firmer.

"You can grab my hair," he said softly, kissing slowly up her other thigh. "Tug as much as you want. You okay?"

"All good" she whispered. She opened her eyes, glancing down, and Steven met her gaze with lust and love. Thankfully, it was only for a moment before his own eyes slipped closed, focusing on the task at hand, and she was able to slip her fingers into his curls and gently hold on, watching and feeling him come closer with nerves and heat pooling up in her belly.

His mouth finally covered her core, pressing firmly against there in a silent kiss. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her breath coming fast with nerves. He could see her. He could taste her. It was probably weird. It was probably gross. He was probably regretting it already. 

"You don't have to," she whispered. "I'm okay."

He growled softly, fingers gripping her hard to hold her steady. His tongue slipped out, broad and wet and hot, and licked from the lowest part of her pussy to her swollen clit. Her heart stuttered, her cunt clenched from the path his tongue followed, and she grunted with surprise, (barely smothering a squeakier cry with it) hips moving against his face. So much better than probing fingers. The heat of it alone made all the difference. Her head leaned against the wall as he did it again, tongue exploring her slick and swollen folds. She panted, hips rolling softly against his face. It took a moment to realize what she was doing and stop herself. She checked in. "Is this okay?" 

He pulled back, his eyes dark and burning on hers. "So good, Connie. I love you." His tongue went for another long lick, but this time there was magic laced into it. 

There was no holding back the cry this time. Hotter than before, gentler than before, sending a heated jolt that made every muscle contract. She tugged his hair, pulling her harder against her center. He purred under her, mouth moving more eagerly now that he had a response. His tongue swirled across her clit, and even magicless she panted and moaned, grinding against his chin and moaning from the pressure. It was hard to remember to be self-conscious as he quickly had her cresting, everything curling up tight and releasing in a deep, sudden pulse as she came.

"Oh, stars," she gasped, shaking a little. "That's so much easier. That's  _ so _ much better."

"More?" he asked. He kissed across her thighs, his face wet from being buried between her legs. The sight of it spiked embarrassment snd nerves again, but she nodded just slightly.

"I think? I'm not sore like usual. It was so fast. And, um, magic." She flushed. "Magic helped."

"I'm gonna keep going," he said gently. One of his hands weaved up between their bodies, and he slid three thick fingers inside. She groaned and squeezed around them, everything still tight and twitching from cumming. "Just say red when you're done, okay?" 

"What do you mean when I'm done?" She blinked.

He grinned. "When you're  _ done. _ You know, when the magic can't fix it anymore."

Well, that was a thought, and from the excited look in his eye, Connie got the feeling this was a thought he’d been saving up for a while. Steven did have to try to use his healing magic. It wasn't his default state of things. That being said, it was hardly an effort. She was sure he could keep it running for hours if he wanted. His lips found her clit again, and she was excited for some more of the easy pleasure he’d give her before.

But this time it was nothing but heat and concentrated heaven, stimulating the nerves to do what they were supposed to do - dump pure serotonin into her brain. Her legs trembled other either side of his head, groaning as his steady tongue made her cum again in minutes, this one harder and faster than the first. Curses tumbled from her lips in shock, but he held her steady despite her twitching and shaking. His tongue swirled, his fingers wiggling inside her, and he purred around her clit as post-orgasm pain immediately faded into on the edge stimulation.

It was then that her voice turned to nothing but the weakest whimpers of his name and the cracked voice groans of pleasure. She could barely even babble praise or thank him as she rocked on his face and he pulled more and more toe-curling pleasure from her. Everything was a blank blur and pounding spasms between her legs and the rest of her muscles slowly going sore as her brain flooded with oxytocin.

It was pure bliss. No self-conscious worry. No wondering if she tasted bad or if she looked weird or whether she was asking for too much. There wasn't any room to think with so much time spent twitching around his fingers as she either came or quickly built towards another climax. Everything was sex and pleasure, for as long as she could stand it.

Connie didn't remember asking him to stop, but she found herself rising up from mind blanking pleasure in his arms, cradled to his chest. She tried to move, found her body unwilling to cooperate, and mumbled, "My legs don't work."

"Yeah." Steven laughed. "You've been out foooor... Ten minutes? I don't think your body is supposed to do that. You kinda passed out." 

She blinked. "I  _ passed out _ ?" 

He shook his head. "Only kinda. You were just kinda out of it. You mumbled a lot of I love you and thank you and were all snuggly, but you couldn't hold yourself up so I figured I should stop." 

"Oh." She looked up at him slowly, dreamily in love and very exhausted. She had already thanked him a lot, had already loved him a lot. Was there something else to ask? Oh. She had one. "Did I look stupid?" 

Steven covered his mouth before a bark of laughter slipped out, and nuzzled her nose with his. "No. You looked very sexy. I promise." 

She nodded, eyes already half-closed. "Okay. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Only fair. You've blown my mind a million times. I've gotta catch up," he agreed sweetly, and the exhausted couple took a nap. 


End file.
